Grief
by hansonkali
Summary: Jason is grieving the death of someone close to him and finds support in an unlikely source. A one-shot.


Jason sighed as he sat at Coleman's bar. He was beyond drunk. It was the only thing getting him through today. Today was the anniversary of Sam's death. She had died at the hands of Franco two years ago today. Lifting the beer bottle to his lips he took a long drink from it. Everyone he knew and loved always seemed to die. Emily, Alan, Jake, Sam...he didn't know who was next but he was afraid to find out who was next.

After he finished his beer he sat the bottle down and stood up. As he walked he wobbled some. The room was spinning, "Why did you go on me for Sam?" he yelled out not caring who saw him. He was sure a few people probably thought he was crazy. Oh well they would just have to keep thinking that.

Kristina Davis-Corinthos entered Coleman's bar. She had just returned from her third year of college. She was home for Fall break. Seeing Jason she frowned. Hearing what he said she frowned even more. She hadn't seen him since Sam's death. She hadn't really wanted too. A part of her held him responsible. Franco had the vendetta against him and no one else. Biting her lip she walked over to Jason, "Jas are you okay?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow. He reeked of alcohol.

Jason looked at Kristina when she came over to him. It had been so long since he saw her. Well really it had been so long since he saw any of the Davis women. He figured they either hated him or blamed him. Hell they may have done both. He would not blame them. "What are you doing here?" he asked as his moved away from her some, losing his balance he fell to the floor.

"I am here on break from college for the holidays," she said as she bent down when he fell to the floor. Reaching her hand out she would help him up. "Let me get you home," she said as she looked into his blue eyes. "You shouldn't be here anymore in this shape."

Seeing Kristina extend her hand Jason gave up and let his hand hold onto her's and he stood up slowly, feeling Kristina move with him. "You don't have to do this," he shrugged as he heard his words slur. Had he been slurring the whole time? He wasn't sure.

Kristina helped him up after he took her hand, "I want too," she said as she then guided him out of the bar and into her waiting car. Her car was nothing fancy. It was actually a beat up old truck. Opening the door she helped Jason in and got in herself. Buckling up she started it and drove off. Within ten minutes she was at his penthouse.

Getting out of her truck Kristina went to Jason's side and opened the door. Slowly she helped him out and walked him inside. Getting to the elevators she pressed the button for it. As soon as the doors opened she stepped in and hit Jason's floor.

Jason leaned back when they were in the elevator. The room was spinning again. Closing his eyes he sighed, "I miss her Krissy," he said using Kristina's nickname.

"I know you do Jas," Kristina said as she saw the doors open. Holding onto Jason again she lead him out. Walking to his door she opened it and helped Jason over to the couch. Sitting him down she sighed. He was truly a broken man now. "I should go," she said as she turned and headed towards the door.

Hearing Kristina say she should go Jason frowned, "Please don't," he whispered not wanting to be alone. "I..I don't want to be alone," he said honestly.

Kristina gulped hearing Jason, "Okay. I'll stay for a while," she said as she walked back to the couch and sat down beside him. She couldn't believe she had just agreed to stay so easily. As she sat down beside him she laid her head on his shoulder, "I miss her too Jason," she said honestly. She did miss Sam. Sam was her best friend and her sister.

Jason smiled hearing he wasn't the only one who miss Sam, "How do we get through this missing her?" he asked as he looked down at Kristina. He just then noticed she had some similarities to her sister. She was a beauty and spitfire just like Sam had been.

"We get through it together Jason," Kristina nodded as she looked into Jason's eyes. "We lean on each other for support," she said knowing they both needed each other when they started to miss Sam. She would make it habit to see and talk to him more now.

Jason nodded. Yeah together. Maybe she was right. They could cope together. He knew he needed someone. He had pushed everyone away. But now he needed them back or at least one person back and Kristina could be that person.


End file.
